


Bastet and Little Daniel... All Hail the Wicked Witch is Dead

by DebbieF



Series: Bastet, the Telepathic Cat [10]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Involves a downsized seven year old Daniel Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: Warnings in this chapter: Mention of a death and description there of, though not too graphic I hope.Disclaimer: Not mine. Wished they were.(Telepathy between Bastet and Daniel are in italics)++++
Relationships: Jack O'Neill is Daniel Jackson's adopted dad
Series: Bastet, the Telepathic Cat [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829302
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Kidfic Headquarter





	Bastet and Little Daniel... All Hail the Wicked Witch is Dead

_SGC - Embarkation room_

After Lucira's ultimatum, Hammond told Colonel O'Neill to get SG-1 ready. What the woman wouldn't know was that only one member of that team would be an original.

Within twenty minutes, a team of four arrived. They were led by Colonel Hargraves playing O'Neill's role, Captain Landers substituting for Carter, Lieutenant Slade was in character as Daniel Jackson glasses included, and bringing up the rear was their resident Jaffa Teal'c. They had been apprised that Lucira had taken Daniel hostage but they were still to follow the scheme cooked up by O'Neill and young Daniel.

Bastet had been handed off to General Hammond when Colonel O'Neill left to go over the plan with the fake SG-1. No matter how she squirmed and meowed her protest, the general would not release her. She assumed the officer was worried about her attacking Lucira again. If Bastet were honest with herself, she probably would have done so but Daniel's welfare was priority for the moment.

Walter counted down the chevrons as they lit up one by one. When the Stargate kawooshed to life, all military personnel were well away from the danger it presented once opened. The pretend SG-1 entered the portal first. Lucira backed up the ramp, keeping her eyes on the soldiers to make sure they didn't try anything. Her hand still held the surgical knife against the child's neck. Once at the top of the ramp she released him with a sharp shove to the boy's back making him stumble away from her, falling to his knees. Swiftly turning around Lucira lost herself in the blue puddle.

Jack lost no time in running up the ramp to gather his kid to him. Tilting Daniel's neck to one side, his eyes narrowed on the slight cut still trickling blood. Picking his son up, he lightly messed the munchkin's hair up. "You okay?"

"Piece of cake." Held close like this Daniel wrapped his arms around dad's neck. Looking around he finally spotted Bastet in the general's arms. On the verge of telling the officer to let her go the words never left his mouth when sounds of booted feet hitting pavement echoed in the room. It turned out to be the other units ready to follow Colonel Hargrave's team.

The four teams consisted of SG-2, SG-7, SG-12 and a group of marines. They were now all assembled at the bottom of the ramp waiting for their orders to go through the gate. They were fully armed with regular and alien weapon's. Especially the ones that Ferretti's team had confiscated. When General Hammond gave the order they rushed through the vortex.

Excitement over for the moment, Daniel waved a hand at the general. "Sir, I think it's okay now to release Bastet."

"Yeah," agreed O'Neill. "'B' can't cause any problems since Lucy's already left the building." Shortly those words would come back to haunt him.

Daniel found it amusing how his dad shortened Bastet's name. He'd have to remember to ask her if she liked it or not. "You can put me down too." It was a good thing (or bad depending on how you looked at it) when his feet touched the cement floor because it was at that exact moment that Bastet made a run for the Stargate and flew through the open portal. " _BASTET!_ " So panic stricken Daniel didn't know if he cried out loud or mentally. Without thought for himself, or for what was on the other side of the gate, he went to follow his pet.

Before Jack realized which end was up, his kid went tearing off after that darn cat. " _Ohforcryinoutloud!_ " He was ready to tear his hair out by the roots.

Hammond, glaring at the colonel, snapped, "She couldn't cause any problems? Seems like Bastet just did and in a big way."

"Permission to go after Daniel and our feline troublemaker, Sir?" Though O'Neill already knew that the pair of them were a matching set.

"Go bring our boy and Baset home, Colonel."

++++

P6X-835

When the gate spat out Bastet she immediately had to crawl over and hide behind a huge boulder for cover when staff weapon blasts whizzed past, nearly singeing her fur. Glancing back at the Stargate, she was stunned to see Daniel exiting the wormhole.

On his arrival, Daniel soon found himself tucking and rolling to avoid getting zatted. Frantically looking around the area he spotted the white ball of fluff. Running to the cat's hiding spot, Daniel was gasping for breath by the time he reached her. " _You're in so much trouble_ ," then Daniel winced, " _and so am I_."

" _I wanted to make sure Lucira and the Goa'uld paid for their atrocities, little one._ "

" _And so you couldn't wait for the SG teams to come back to the base to find out?_ " Shaking a finger at Bastet, Daniel sighed in resignation. This must be what it felt like for General Hammond and his dad when his adult self used to pull these kind of crazy stunts. Observing the firefight going on, he did his best to see as much of it as he could while staying safe. When his eyes finally rested on a familiar form laying on the ground, Daniel swallowed hard. Glancing down at his pet, pointing a shaky finger toward it, he said, " _Bastet... look._ " It was Lucira. Apparently she took a staff blast to her back. The injury was still smoldering and the woman's head was twisted at an unnatural angle with her eyes staring wide open. Daniel didn't need anyone to tell him that she was already dead. He only hoped this gave Bastet some semblance of satisfaction.

" _It is a fitting end for her, child._ " Now if only the Goa'uld Am-heh would meet a similar fate, Bastet would be well pleased. But while observing said parasite still alive and kicking, she hissed angrily. Knowing of their personal protective shields, an idea formed in her mind. " _Daniel, do not follow me. As your father would say... I have a snake to take care of._ "

Dumbfounded, Daniel found himself holding his breath wondering what she was getting herself into. What followed next simply floored him and the SG teams that looked on.

Managing to come up behind Am-heh, with her fur intact, Bastet leaped out at him right through the Goa'uld's shield. Landing on the arm that had a device wrapped around the parasite's hand, she sunk her claws into the crystal rendering it impossible to use. Instantly the shield dropped.

It had happened so quickly that Am-heh at first didn't know what attacked him. Upon seeing the animal, he tried to shake it off but it clung with a tenacity that surprised him. But what shocked him most was that the damage it caused destroyed his shield. The moment it collapsed around Am-heh, multiple weapons fired on him. Knowing his body was dying, there was only one thing left for him to do.

" _Stand back!_ " yelled Hargraves. He and the others all knew what came next and they were ready for it. As the Goa'uld wriggled its way out of the mouth of its dead host, he fired his zat three times at it. Now looking at the carnage around him, Hargraves was just happy he hadn't lost anyone. There were a few minor wounds to be taken care of but that was par for the course. What disturbed him the most was Daniel's cat. When did it come through the gate and how did it get past the Goa'uld's defense shield? Questions he was sure both Hammond and O'Neill would be asking.

Having watched what Bastet had done, Daniel stood in awe of her. Going up to the feline heroine, making sure she wasn't hurt, he gently picked her quivering body up. Rubbing his nose against Bastet's own, he scolded her but without much heat. " _Dad tells me I'm a problem. You're worse. You can't go around doing things like that. And how did you know you could go through that shield?_ "

" _That would be something else I forgot to mention,_ " said quite contritely, Bastet blinked innocent blue eyes at the young one.

" _Let's go home and get the riot act read to us._ " Before Daniel did so he turned around for one last look at Lucira's body and out loud he channeled his dad. " _All hail the wicked witch is dead._ "

_The End... or is it?_


End file.
